The Nightmare Circus
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: DISCONTINUED! its been 3 years since everyone battled Duke and Honda now they must enter into the unknown once again when a voice calls them forward, will they be able to handle the nightmare once again? YxYY RxB SxJ MxM AxM SxM
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!- i am only writting this once so please pay attention I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN THESE CHARECTERS AND I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM WRITTING THESE FICS!**

**i hope you enjoy!**

"I can hear the music even now, years after it stopped playing for me." grandpa whispered to himself at the dinner table.

I was used to him talking to himself but never had he mentioned music before.  
>"What's wrong grandpa?" I asked a little afraid of the glazed over look in his eyes.<p>

"Yugi can you hear the music?" he asked while still looking around with his glazed over eyes.

I listened very hard for a few moments before I heard it. It sounded like circus music and it was very low but soon it felt like it was pounding through my head. I grabbed my ears and stuffed my fingers in them trying to block out the noise but it still played loud and clear as if nothing was hindering the noise.

"What is that grandpa?" I nearly yelled above the noise. Just then yami stumbled into the room holding his ears as well and he yelled "could you turn down the music please? Its way too loud!" so he heard it too!

Just as suddenly as the music started it stopped and a new voice rang through our ears. "Congratulations," said the voice, "if you can hear my voice then you have been recruited. Come at once, or suffer great consequences. Bring all of your possessions and meet in the park at midnight otherwise you will be dragged there. Until then" the voice faded away and the music started up again only now it was much lower and easier to tune out.

"It's started, oh god it's started again!" grandpa yelled as he held his head. He finally turned towards yami and I and said "I know you two heard the music as well, go pack your things we leave at 11:30 sharp and don't be late you don't want to make Him angry."

"But who is He? What does He want?" yami blurted out, clearly concerned for our safety, as always.

"You shall soon find out but for now we must pack and quickly, we don't have much time!" grandpa yelled as he ran down the hall to a closet and pulled out his carpet bag. He rustled around in the closet for a few more seconds and took out 2 duffle bags throwing them to us before heading to his room.

/yami? /

/yes, Yugi? /

/what should we do I'm a little worried/

/we must do as grandpa says and pack, I don't want you harmed because we can't follow directions/

/alright, come on/

We headed upstairs to our shared bedroom and started to throw all of our clothes, pictures, toiletries and money into our bags. We were silent most of the time, listening to the music that was still playing in our heads. The song wasn't that bad and it felt familiar as if I had also heard it before…

"yami I'm going to go check on grandpa and get our passports, okay?" yami nodded and I walked out of the room heading downstairs to the safe to grab our passports before heading over to grandpa's room to find him finished packing and on the phone.

"Yes it's started again… can you hear it too? You can?... Are you coming?... Yes I suppose we don't have a choice but we still need to… alright I'll see you there then… goodbye" he hung up the phone and sighed, he knew something and he wasn't telling us but why wouldn't he tell? We could help him if we knew.

"Come in Yugi" grandpa said without turning around. I walked inside and saw that by his feet was a large box. I had never seen that box before. Around the box were several pictures, coins, and other random things that were spilling out of the box. But the one that that caught my eye was the costume that was falling out of the box.

It was, at one point, a pair of white pants and a red jacket. There were black boots in the box as well and a whip was also on the floor. I looked up at grandpa my eyes filled with questions.

"This is why we are packing, we have been recruited to become a part of the nightmare." I was so confused but he didn't continue, he just glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11 'clock pm.

"Are you and yami ready yet?" he asked.

I nodded my head and he just nodded. "Alright, we had better get going, we can't keep Him waiting much longer."

Still confused I watched as grandpa packed everything back into the box and place the box in his suitcase, zipping it closed and pulling the bag off the bed. He left the room and I went to go get my bag to find that yami had both bags in his hands coming down the stairs to greet me.

/Yugi?/

/yes yami?/

/It's in your bag on the top, put it on now/

His tone of voice was not good, even if we were just talking through the mind link. I knew he wasn't joking around and I had no other option but to comply.

I took my bag from him and placed it on the floor and unzipped it enough to grab the 2 objects and closed the bag quickly, heading towards the bathroom.

Once inside I looked at the Velcro and the knife in my hands. I sighed, it had been years since I needed to use this. I wrapped the Velcro around my arm and carefully placed the knife onto the Velcro before rolling my sleeve down to cover it. Knowing yami he already had two knives strapped his body as well.

I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I was just going to the bathroom and then exited the bathroom heading towards my bag to re-zip it.

I pulled out our passports and handed them out to grandpa and yami before slipping mine back into my pocket.

"Alright we need to go" grandpa muttered and grabbed his jacket, hat and keys. I also grabbed my jacket and yami did the same as we left our little house. Once we were outside grandpa set the alarm and locked the doors before grabbing his bag off the side walk and leading us silently to the park, into the unknown….


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to the park with all due haste, not wanting (or letting) ourselves to be late. We arrived to the park within a few minutes and looked at the locked gate. The lampposts in front of the gate flickered on and off frequently, as if wishing to die but not being allowed by some outside force.

Grandpa walked up to the gate and taped on six different spots before pushing the doors wide open as if they had never been locked in the first place.

"Come on boys" he said and continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Yami and I looked at each other, shrugged and then followed my grandpa in the dark park.

We walked by a large fountain, some trees and benches and then, amidst the sakura trees was a caravan of circus cars and a large fence surrounded the area. The fence was tall and made of wrought iron and the gate to the fence had a large sign over it proclaiming the campground to be that of the "the Nightmare Circus"

"Grandpa? What does a circus have to do with all this?"

"you will see in time Yugi, you will see in time" grandpa kept his voice low and his eyes narrowed as he lead us closer and closer to the camp grounds. We reached the fence and it opened on its own, practically willing us to come inside.

"Boys I must warn you, after tonight nothing will ever be the same again"

/Yami?/

/yes Yugi? /

/ I'm more than a little worried right now/

/don't worry I'm right besides you and nothing will change that fact/

I smiled up at him and we entered the gates into the dark unknown.

We entered the gate and as soon as we were through the gates they closed on their own accord, trapping us within the steel walls of the circus. I jumped a little as the gates closed and Yami stood closer to me, his body tense with his fight of flight reflexes rearing to go. He clearly didn't trust or like this place and to be honest, neither did i.

"Come on boys, nothing bad is going to happen" grandpa said and then quietly under his breath he added "yet…"

That just made me freak out a little bit more but I just stepped closer to Yami and followed grandpa forward to the large black and white checkered tent, that he held open for us.

Inside the large tent were red benches and a large circus ring with a spotlight in the center shinning down in a perfect circle shape.

Yami and I watched as grandpa, without hesitation, walked up to the circle and stepped in. we watched as his eyes glazed over and he nodded, as if he was listening to directions.

After a moment more he stepped out of the spotlight and called over to us "Yami, Yugi! One at a time step into the spotlight and listen carefully to the directions, then meet back here when the time comes, understood?"

We nodded reluctantly and he left, heading to the side of the tent with his bag in hand.

/do you want me to go first, Yugi? /

/please! /

"Alright wait here and watch the bags while I get my assignment"

I simply nodded and watched as my beautiful Yami strode over to the spotlight and stood in its glow. His eyes glazed over and he started to nod his head agreeing to his assignments. After a moment or two more his eyes refocused and he walked back over to me and gave me a light push before saying "it's not so bad, go find out your job and then we can find grandpa"

I simply nodded and tried to act brave as I walked up to the spotlight and stepped into its inviting glow.

"Yugi Motou"

I nodded to the familiar voice ringing through my mind.

"You are to be the ribbon dancer, training starts at 6:30 every morning and ends at 3:30 in the afternoon. You will be teaching yourself, though I highly doubt there will be any problems when you start your dance. You will be roommates with Yami and you are in the black caravan. You will find your ribbons in a box sitting on your bed. Unpack and put on your training clothes, practice starts in a few hours, spend your time wisely."

I simply nodded and left the ring, heading back over to Yami and grabbing my bag before silently heading out of the tent to our caravan.

We opened the door and just like the mystery man said there was the box on my bed and Yami had a similar package on his bed only his was much larger.

We threw our bags down and changed into the training clothes before grabbing our packages and heading out into the training grounds to examine our new "toys".

"Yami? What are you going to be doing?" I asked as the curiosity I was holding in burst forth.

"Something called a cyr wheel, whatever that is. What are you?"

I blushed a little when I realized how girly my job sounded, "I'm the ribbon dancer"

Yami just smirked at me; I didn't need the mind link to know what he was thinking. "Look I already know this is for girls so cut the crap and stop thinking about it" Yami simply laughed and I soon joined in at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

"Come on we need to set up your ribbons and I need to figure out how to assemble this thing."

"Alright, help me find a tall place to hang these and I will help you read the directions"

He nodded and started to look around the area we were standing in. we were outside in an outdoor ring surrounded by trees and hay bales. On one half of the ring were different colored caravans and on the other half there were animal cages. In the trees there were small lanterns glowing with candles providing the smallest amount of light possible in the all consuming darkness that surrounded us.

"What about there?" Yami said as he pointed to a large metal hook that was secured into one of the tallest trees. "It seems high enough and the tree looks strong enough to hold your weight"

"Perfect, let me just climb up there and then we can assemble your wheel."

"Yugi how about I do it for you? Surely you are tired since it's the middle of the night"

"I'm not tired at all Yami, in fact I feel like I just woke up, it's funny I don't remember feeling this energized since I drank 6 red bulls in a row that one time"

I saw Yami shudder at the memory and I started laughing thinking about all the trouble I got into when I was that energized.

"Alright, go hang your stupid ribbons already"

I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before I started to climb up the tall sakura tree. I reached the top in a few moments and hooked my ribbons onto the large metal hook before wrapping the ribbons around myself and twirling my way to the ground.

I landed on the ground gracefully and then turned back to Yami who was starring open mouthed at me, as if I had two heads or something.

"What is it Yami?"

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what exactly?"

"How did you learn how to ribbon dance so quickly?"

"I don't know, it came to me naturally I guess"

Yami didn't believe me but instead placed his pieces down and took them out of the box carefully and quickly, completely disregarding the directions that stayed at the bottom of the box.

"Do you want help Yami or are you good?"

I don't think he heard me because as I was saying that he started to pull the pipes and securing rings and screws closer to himself and started to piece his wheel together. After a few moments he had finished his wheel and stood up.

"How did you do that Yami?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Yugi, but it felt right and like I had learned it before, do you understand?"

I nodded. "Good because I still don't." I laughed at Yami for a moment and he soon joined me as we thought of the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

"Let's see what you can do Yami!" I called as I saw him move his wheel to the middle of the ring.

"No promises that I can do this but I can sure as hell try!" Yami called to me before starting to spin his wheel faster and faster in his hands. After a moment he jumped into the ring and started to spin inside it, guiding it around the training grounds and performing tricks I had never even seen, let alone thought about.

After a few more minutes he stopped, out of breath after his little performance. "That was incredible Yami!" I called as I ran up to him. "How did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know, it came naturally I suppose."

"Alright let's get back to training we can figure this out later."

I walked over my ribbons now flowing in the wind and smiled at them. They were long and faded but you could still see the shimmer of the deep maroon fabric as it caught some of the moonlight in the night.

I wrapped the ribbons around my waist before climbing up the red fabric and started to perform tricks and turns.

After a while I could no longer breath and slid down to the ground to find Yami in a similar state, looking exhausted on the ground. I laughed a little to myself and looked around the see Ryou and Bakura walking into the training grounds carrying their respective equipment.

"Hey guys!" Ryou called as he ran over to where Yami and I where now standing, catching our breath.

"Hi Ryou!" I said as he walked up to us and gave me a huge hug. "How are you? We haven't seen you in forever!"

"Everything has been good. How have you been?"

I shrugged and gestured over to what they were carrying, "what are you guys carrying?"

"Well Bakura has a bag of throwing knives and I have some hand chalk for the trapeze over there" he pointed to the large metal contraption that was set up not too far away from when my ribbons were. "What are you two doing?"

"Well I have the cyr wheel over there and Yugi is a ribbon dancer"

Bakura started to laugh really hard and nearly doubled over when he saw my ribbons hanging from the trees.

"you mean to tell me that this little squirt has the strength and agility to stay up in those ribbons?" my face turned red with anger as I marched over to my ribbons and quickly climbed to the top before doing some tricks, ending with a back flip landing on my feet. "You were saying Bakura?" I called as I walked back over to where Ryou and Bakura were gazing open mouthed at me.

I heard clapping and turned to see Seto Joey and Mokuba holding their own equipment. "Wow Yugi that was impressive" Joey said as he ran over to me and gave me a hug.

I blushed in return and stepped back to glance all of my friends over.

Ryou had gotten a little taller and his hair was well past his butt. Bakura also had grown his hair longer but his was a little past the center of his back. Seto was still as tall as ever but other than that he hadn't really changed. Joey was the same, just a little taller, but Mokuba was a different story. No longer did his big blue eyes depict innocence, now they were filled with the same determination as his older brother and they had narrowed. Mokuba had also grown about five inches since the last time I saw his and you could see some small muscles underneath his black body hugging tank top.

"Mokuba! You got so big!" he then blushed profusely but everyone else laughed, he really had changed a lot.

"Hey what are you guys?" Ryou asked as they moved their gear to the edges of the ring to see up.

"I am an animal master so I have to go hang out with those guys for the rest of the day" Joey said as he pointed his thumb to the cages behind him.

" I have to be a clown" Mokuba said with a pout giving him the innocent look for about a moment before he straightened out and started to unpack his juggling balls.

"I have the German wheel" Seto said as he started to unpack an even more complicated set of pipes from his box.

As everyone started to assemble their gear everyone went back to their respective training grounds.

After a quick drink Yami and I went back to training until we heard a few more people approaching us.

I slid down my ribbons half way and stared down to see Malik and Marik walking with serenity and Mai.

Serenity and Mai didn't have anything to carry but Malik was holding another set of throwing knives while Marik had a bottle of light fluid, matches and over fire taming equipment.

Upon seeing me sitting in my ribbons they were slightly confused. I sighed and released the ribbon that was hanging around my waist, dropping quickly before pulling another part of the ribbon tight to stop me from hitting the ground. I had about 2 feet from the ground when I did a back flip of my ribbons and ran over to where my friends were staring dumbfounded at me.

"Serenity!" Joey called as he ran over to where we were gathering. He smelled a bit from the stables but no one really cared as he hugged his sister.

"Finally" the voice rang through our ears once again, "I thought we would have to drag you out after all."

"Who are you?" Yami yelled as he stepped closer to me as his eyes darted around the area.

"turn around and I'll show you" a voice whisper from directly behind us and I whirled around the see none other than Akefia smiling from ear to ear like a madman. "Welcome to the Nightmare Circus"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! so if you haven't already heard i am going to start posting this on mondays and thurdays. okay there inst much to say about this chapter other than its a little long but wanted to get everything in before i posted the next chapter, which is going to be amazing. i already got my unofficial official beta (standupevenifyoustandalone) to look it over and she likes it! yay! everyone go read her stories they are fantastic! okay lets get this show on the road!**

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yami, Bakura, Marik and Malik screamed as they saw Akefia appear behind Yami.

"Well that is no way to talk to the ring king, now is it?"

Yami, Bakura and Marik all growled at the comment before glaring daggers to the self proclaimed "ring king".

"Welcome to the Nightmare Circus!" he said again and gave an evil smirk towards the group, "I am Akefia, spirit of the circus and you have all heard my call. If you haven't already realized, you have been assigned your acts according to your past lives. The groups of people you see around you are reincarnations of your old circus. The only one of the old circus that still remains in Solomon" everyone turned to look at grandpa with looks of shock, as if they always thought he owned a game store and never did anything else in his life.

I knew better.

He spent more than 10 years with the circus and now he is back, ready to start up again as if nothing had ever changed the fact he was a circus addict.

"I hope that you have all remembered how to do your routines and are ready to perform, especially since the first performance in tonight…"

"TONIGHT!" everyone screamed in shock as Akefia walked back into the shadows.

"yes tonight and if the show doesn't go on, blood will be spilt" he started to laugh like a madman and slowly slid back into his comforter of shadows, disappearing but you could feel he was still there, watching us.

"You heard him!" grandpa shouted as he started to walk to a prop tent. "Since none of you have done this show before let me lay down the rules. The show starts at 11 o'clock every night. You are to practice nonstop until 3 hours before the show. When you are done shower and put on your costumes and get ready for the show. Afterwards we don't give a shit what you do just stay inside the camp grounds. The camp moves every 2 weeks, no exceptions. Get back to practice and you will find your costumes in your rooms before you finish your practice."

Grandpa then walked into the tent and the rest of us looked dazed before dashing away to get back to work.

I walked over to my ribbons and realized that there were some holes in the fabric.

/Yami? / I asked over the mind link /do you think there are different props for the show than the training equipment? /

/I don't know Yugi but I think you should ask grandpa/

/alright, I am going to see if I can find him/

/do you want me to come? /

/no you can keep practicing if you like, its only grandpa after all/

/alright, let me know if you need any help/

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and then walked over to the tent grandpa had disappeared into.

"Hey grandpa! I was wondering about something!" I called as I entered the tent.

From the outside the tent looked small but on the inside it was huge. Costumes, props, food and supplies lined the fabric walls in a maze. Everything had its proper place and I was surprised how organized it was in the short time it was set up.

"Yugi! How can I help?" grandpa yelled back to me as he dangled from the ceiling.

That's right you heard me, he was dangling from the ceiling.

I don't know how or why but he had climbed up to one of the support bars of the tent and was now pulling a costume down from the bar. He jumped down and landed on his feet with a low thump.

I stared for a minute before my voice returned to me and I remembered why I came over here in the first place. "Grandpa I was wondering if there was another set of ribbons for the show. The ones I have been using are covered in holes and I think they will rip soon."

"Yes the good ribbons are packed away right now but they will be up within a few hours I believe" he said as he looked at the costume in his hands. I was rather small and pink, covered in rhinestones and beads. "After 7 performances the show ribbons are retired and are used as practice ribbons, that's why they are covered in holes. Lucky for you the show ribbons are due to be retired tonight so after the show you can get rid of the old ribbons."

I nodded and visibly relaxed, knowing I wouldn't have to risk my life on the tattered and battered old ribbons.

"Thank you grandpa!" I said and gave him a quick hug. "Do you want some help getting some things done?"

"No, no I'll be fine. Get back to practicing, we don't want to disappoint the Ring King."

"Alright, grandpa, I'll see you later!" I called as I walked out of the tent and back to the training grounds.

I ran back to where my ribbons were swaying in the wind and climbed up to the top, wrapping the ribbons around my waist before looking around to the rest of the camp.

Bakura and Malik were currently throwing knives to each other and catching them before flinging them back… while blind folded.

Yami was playing with his Cyr wheel making sure he could build up enough speed before one of his moves.

Seto was currently doing something with his German wheel but you guess is as good as mine as to what he was actually doing.

Joey had finally taken some of the animals out and was currently working with a tiger and a lion.

Ryou was hanging by his knees upside down waiting to catch Serenity as she flew through the air and into his waiting arms.

Mokuba was juggling 18 little red balls, while reaching for more from the small pile he had on a table.

I took one more glance around before I noticed something moving in the shadows underneath my tree.

It looked like someone was trying to play the drums but no music was heard. This was curious so I released my grip on my ribbons and slid down to the bottom to look around the back of the tree.

My mouth dropped at the sight.

Akefia was using some odd contraption and kept throwing it in the air and catching it on a small string between two sticks.

He twisted and turned moving his body and beckoning the little flying thing to do as he pleased. This continued for a few more moments before I realized what he was doing. It's the Chinese yoyo!

The yoyo flew up into the air before being gracefully plucked out of the air by Akefia's lightly tanned hand. He turned around and his eyes narrowed upon seeing me behind the tree.

"Can I help you, Yugi?" he asked, sarcasm rolling off the tongue with thick waves of hatred thrown in.

"No I just want to see who was behind the tree"

"Well now you know so get back to work"

"Yes sir" I said and headed back to my ribbons feeling like a complete idiot for watching his act. I climbed back up and settled into the soft embrace of red silk as it glided around my body once again.

I looked down at my watch and saw we had about 6 hours before the show.

I should start practicing again…

I sighed and started to move myself in my ribbons again, loving the feeling of the cool air hitting my heated skin as I continued to swing and soar around in my ribbons.

"Hey Yugi!" Mokuba called up to me after a while.

I faltered in my spin but I stopped a foot above his head.

"Yes Mokuba?" I panted as the rush of adrenaline left me from my fall.

"Everyone stopped training, it's time to relax!"

"Alright, would you mind moving about 10 feet to the right"

"No problem!"

I did a back flip out of my ribbons and landed into a low crouch.

"Thank you, so are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so" he said nervously as we started to walk towards the circle of caravans. "I mean I have been practicing all day so I should be able to but I still don't know"

I put my hand on top of his head and he looked up to me, "you are going to do great, no need to be nervous."

He simply nodded and we reached the first few caravans where you could hear Seto and Joey fighting about something.

I sighed "do they ever stop arguing?"

Mokuba let out a little laugh and said "no they fight like that a lot and I stay away because it gives me a headache and then I am asked to pick sides."

"That's not fair" I said frowning a little.

He rolled his eyes and muttered "tell me about it"

We had stopped outside the front of my caravan I could tell Yami was already in there waiting for me.

"Alright Mokuba, I'll see you a little later okay? Don't let them kill you!" I called playfully as I walking into my caravan to see Mokuba smiling and walking towards his caravan where Seto and Joey were still fighting.

"Hey Yugi, how was your training?" Yami asked from his bed where he was working on something.

"It was good, when did you guys leave?" I asked as I sat on my bed and leaned back onto the wall behind the bed.

"About an hour ago, we figured you would stop at some point"

"I wish you had told me, I didn't even know, Mokuba had to come get me just now."

"Sorry, aibou we didn't know"

"It's cool, have you showered yet?"

"Yeah just finished it's all yours"

"Thank you!"

I quickly scampered away into the bathroom to take a shower and I emerged a little bit later, wetter and happily clean. When I returned to the room Yami was still on his bed fiddling with something and I still wasn't up to asking him what it was.

I walked over to my bed and noticed two boxes on my bed, one larger than the other. Not paying much heed to these new packages I headed over to my bag and pulled on some underwear and pants, completely forgoing a shirt.

I went back to my bed and opened the smaller package. It was black and white checkered and the lid was bright red. I looked at the note that was placed in between the lid and the actual box. I lifted it and saw my name written on the paper, signifying the boxes to be meant for me.

I placed the note on the bed and opened the small box.

Insides the box as a small piece f black velvet. I removed it from the box and gasped when I saw a pair of beaded shoes. They were covered in black and white beads to look like shoes while giving me the freedom of wearing socks.

I placed the shoes down on the bed and went to remove the top of the larger box. This box was blood red with black stripes covering the entire box. I carefully removed the lid from the box and pushed back the tissue paper to see a small red costumes lying neatly folded in the box.

I carefully picked it up from the tissue paper and held it up to myself. The fabric was extremely lightweight and was supper stretchy so that it would not interfere with my routine when I spun around in my ribbons. The red fabric was beaded from the right shoulder down to the left hip in black and white beads with small jewels put in as well.

It was simply stunning! I carefully laid the costume back on the bed and looked into the box once more. Stuffed into a corner was a smaller box. I grabbed the simple black box and opened it to find a picture and makeup. I assumed the picture was what my makeup was supposed to look like when I was done applying it.

I looked at the picture intensely before slipping my pants off and putting my costume on. Once it was on I looked in the mirror making sure it fit before putting my sweat pants over the red fabric so the costume wouldn't be ruined.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed the box of makeup before heading into the bathroom to start applying the silver, black and white makeup to my face. The makeup was simple enough, just eye shadow and a little bit of eye liner.

I finished my makeup and walked back into our room to find Yami dressed in a pair of black leather pants and a white button up shirt. He was just starting to button up his red and black checkered vest as I entered the room. He too had fancy shoe-socks on and they looked like dress shoes.

"Hello sexy" I said as my mouth dropped open.

"I could say the same to you, although I wonder, what's with the sweat pants?"

"They are only on for right now; I'll take them off before the show starts. By the way what time is it?"

"Its 9:57 right now so just give me a minute and then we can head out to set up our gear for the show"

"Okay, Yami" I said as I sat down on his bed and looked around our small caravan. For the most part it was roomy but it was still considerably smaller than our bedroom at home. There were 2 beds, a small closet, and 3 shelves above each bed, a bathroom, a table and a small standing lamp. The walls were painted a deep blue and had white dots spluttered into the paint making it look like the walls were made of stars. All in all I liked our new little home.

"So how do I look?" Yami asked as he held out his arms for me to take in his appearance. He was now wearing the same makeup as me and he had a small chain hanging from his belt loops.

"Incredible" I said and walked over to him to place a light kiss on his lips before that turned heated and lustful.

We broke after a moment and panted quietly for a moment before we came to our senses again.

"Come on we have to get over to set up our gear" he said rather reluctantly.

I didn't want to leave either but then I came up with a great plan. "Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"  
>"Do you have anything planed for tonight after the show?"<p>

"No I don't believe I do" Yami said as he was started to catch my drift.

"Well if you are not too busy I was wondering if you would mind getting to know each other a little better"

"I would be delighted" Yami said as he gave a small bow to me. I giggled and we left the caravan heading over to the tents for our acts.

We could hear the buzz of voices as the crowds started to gather. The excitement lingering in the air was like a drug, and I was an addict. Every ounce of nervousness that I was feeling a moment before was gone now as the excitement grew for both the crowd and me.

We got to the largest black and white checkered tent before entering inside to see Ryou, Serenity and Mai already in there, doing a last equipment check on their trapese. The large next was stretched out just in case one of them was to lose their grip and fall, but from the looks of things they would be doing just fine.

"Yami I am going to find my ribbons and practice a little bit with them."

"Alright I am going to get my wheel and I will join you in a few moments." he smiled down to me and gave me a quick kiss before heading off to find his wheel.

I ripped my gaze away from the tent entrance he had just disappeared through and headed over to the trapese ladders. I searched for a moment on the ladders before I found what I was looking for.

Tucked behind the ladder safely hidden from being caught in the trapeze swings were my ribbons. They were long and black and shinny. I let my eyes wander from where my ribbons were hidden to see where my silk strands of life were secured.

They were dangling gracefully from the top of the tent, attached right where the center point was. I traced the silky black fabric with my eye seeing all the places they were attached to be kept out of the way. They seemed to be out of the way of everything.

"Hey Yugi!"

I looked up to see Serenity and Mai walking towards me in there trapeze costumes. They were wearing matching red leotards that flared out at the bottom giving them the look of being dresses. They were also wearing shoes like mine.

"Hey what's us guys?" I said smiling as they approached me.

"We just wanted you to know that we are done practicing if you want to take your ribbons down we can help you." Serenity said giving me a stunning smile back.

"Thank you that would be great" I said and they led me over to the ladder where they loosened a few ropes before my ribbons moved to dangle in the center of the ring.

I walked over to my new ribbons and gently hoisted myself up into the black silk fabric before starting my routine.

After a few moments I felt confident about my footing and slid back down to the ground. Serenity and Mai were still in the ring and clapped a little as I landed back onto the ground.

I blushed at the applause and walked over to where they were standing. "That was great, Hun!" Mai said as she pulled me into a quick hug.

I blushed a deep red before we walked over to the side of the tent to hang my ribbons up again, making sure they wouldn't get in the way of the trapeze equipment. When we were done we left the tent and walked up to our group of friends talking quietly about anything that came to mind.

"Five minutes before show time everyone!" grandpa yelled as he walked up to us. He was wearing a pair of white pants and ridding boots with a black polo tucked into his belt. His belt was red and he had a whip attached to his hip. I never truly understood what his role was at the circus but I had a distinct felling it was going to be something unexpected.

"Get to your places it's time for the show to start!" grandpa yelled as everyone scrambled around.

"Yugi! Take off those damned sweat pants!" Grandpa yelled as I scrambled to take off my warm pants.

**shout outs (this includes previous chapters because i forgot to do them, sorry)**

**DreamixAngel- i have a feeling that at some point you are going to hate me in this story, maybe not yet but i think you will**

**StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone- hello darling! so i hope you liked this because you saw me writting it before and i dont think you read it before hand so umm... yeah. anyway you have put the picture of yugi in a leotard in my mind and now i cant get it out of my head which is starting to scar me. **

**ImmortalAngel92- i am more than a little confused by what you wrote as a review but i couldnt stop laughing afterwards so i thank you for that. *walks up to the "ring king" and places a paper crown on his head* you may continue your tea party now. *picks up Bakura and starts to pet the little kitten behind the ears making him purr***


	4. Chapter 4

"where is the Ring King?" Serenity asked as we lined up in front of the tent entrance. "and Malik for that matter?"

"malik is already in place, you will see him a little later" Bakura responded as he took his place behind Yami.

"oh don't worry about the Ring King, you will find in a moment or so." grandpa told her as he lined up in front of her. "everyone follow my lead and whatever you do, don't get in his way!"

Just then all the lights went dark in the tent and music started to play a demonic lullaby. There was a small rustling of fabric in front of us and then a spotlight illuminated the mysterious figure of our Ring King.

He lifted his head and brought a bone chilling smile to his face as his words enchanted the air, "The night welcomes you into her dark embrace. We are her children and you are her honored guests. Welcome to the place where your nightmares are real and your darkest dreams are made reality. Welcome to the Nightmare Circus!"

"now!" grandpa annouced as we walked into the tent and into the brightly lit tent to meet the gazes of an excited audience.

We all had big smiles plastered on our faces as the crowd burst into applause upon seeing us. We walked around the ring and did a quick bow before going back to our grouping in the center of the ring.

We took one more bow and swiftly exited the ring to huddle behind the curtain once more, leaving Akefia to stand in the ring. "for centuries swords have been used for fighting but tonight they will be used for another purpose. Please welcome our sword extrodinare, Bakura!"

Bakura walked into the center of the ring once more and this time he had his bag of knives with him.

He was wearing all black and had silver bands wrapped around his body. He was wearing black leather pants, a black long sleeved button up shirt, a silver tie and an array of silver knives in holsters all over his body. He was also wearing a pair of black dress shoes.

He took out his largest sword and carefully examined it before holding it up to his mouth. The thin silver sword slowly started to dissappear into his mouth as he swallowed the sword. After a moment it was in and he took a bow. The crowd burst into applause and he removed the sword from his mouth. He looked around for a moment before pulling a few knives off of his belt and started to throw and catch them in the air.

Everyone held their breath as he systematically plucked the blades out of the air and tossed them back into the air, going higher with every toss. Finally he stopped and caught all of his blades before taking a bow.

"that was nothing!" someone yelled from the audience. "I could do that blindfolded!" he yelled.

"well why don't you come up here and show us!" bakura yelled back and the man rose from his seat to meet bakura in the ring. I smiled quietly as I saw it was Malik who was challenging him.

"well what are you waiting for?" bakura asked, acting surprisingly well.

Malik was wearing a pair of leather pants and a white dress shirt with a red and black stripped tie. Malik grabbed the knives and undid his tie before fastening it around his eyes.

He then arranged the knives in his hands and started to toss them into the air just as bakura had done a moment ago. After a little bit longer he caught all of his knives and removed his blindfold.

"told you I could do it better!"

"that's nothing!" bakura yelled as he grabbed another set of knives and flung it towards malik. Malik plucked it out of the air and threw one towards bakura. They continued to throw knives at eachother before the challenge was placed. "how about we play a little game? First person to not catch one of the knives is the looser. We both have to be blindfolded though, to make it interesting."

"you're on!" malik cried as he put his tie around his eyes again.

Bakura did the same and they continued to throw their knives at each other. The crowd was in awe as the two were able to pluck the knives out of the air and not get killed.

A few moments later malik missed a knife and it imbedded itself into a piece of wood that was behind malik's head.

Bakura pulled his blindfold off and took a bow as the crowd went wild. Malik also removed his blindfold as he joined bakura in the center of the ring to enjoy the applause with him.

They picked up all their knives and went backstage to where we were all waiting for them.

Ryou and marik ran up to their lovers and gave them big kisses before pulling back and scolding them about worrying them.

In the mean time Akefia had reappeared in the ring and was now introducing another act, unfortunatly no one knew when we would be called so we were on high alert all night until the show ends.

"next we give you a special treat, our very own little clown who has a demon heart, (A/N: thank you kaitlin for helping me on that part)the one and only mokuba!"

Mokuba started to shake behind the curtain and hesitated to go out into the ring. "hey mokuba?"

He turned towards me fear written all over his face, "you will do great, now make us all proud". He started to smile and ran out into the ring clutching his little cart as he ran to the center of the ring.

Unfortunatly our little clown fell as he was running into the center, eliciting some chuckles from the audience. He stood up and brushed himself off before doing a few gag tricks.

When the crowd finally calmed down after seeing him fall again he pulled a member of the audience to help him.

The littler girl that came up was about 8 or 9 years old and had long purple hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a blue skirt and white shirt with a big red bow on the front. She looked like she had just come from school which was odd considering it was the middle of the summer and school was closed.

Mokuba didn't seem to care as he instructed the little girl to toss him a ball from the bag every 5 seconds.

Mokuba started with 3 balls which quickly grew to be 36 balls as he juggled them masterfully. With each new ball the crowd leaned forward a little bit more and smiles grew a little wider until mokuba dropped all the balls one by one back into his cart.

The crowd gave him a huge round of applause and he grabbed the little girl's hand before bowing with her. She blushed and bowed as some cameras went off, probably from her parents.

She left the stage and mokuba packed all of his things back up into his cart before grabbing a fire extinguisher and shooting silly string all over the crowd.

Laugher resonated as he left the ring, pushing his cart as fast as he could go. Once backstage he smiled a big goofy grin and gave me a huge hug.

"thank you, Yugi. Thank you so much!" he said before scampering off to go find his brother to tell him how it went. Everyone else was standing around the curtain waiting to hear their names called, worried they would be next.

"now please welcome to the ring…"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so crazy supper sorry that I forgot to update yesterday, I was writing an essay. Anyway I also need to apologize for the length of this chapter because it is really short. Don't hate me! Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed and StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone because you are a fantastic beta (even though I constantly forget to send you stuff to look over). Either way enjoy the chapter!**

"Next please welcome to the ring…"

Everyone held their breath behind the curtain as we waited to hear the fate of the next person called to the ring.

"Our aerial enchanter"

Oh shit, don't say my name, don't say my name" I muttered under my breath, praying to every god above that Akefia would call my name.

"Yugi"

"Fuck" I said under my breath and turned to serenity.

"Would you my mind releasing my ribbons?"

"No problems now get out there quickly!"

I took a deep breath and headed over to the curtain. I entered the ring under the protective shroud of the darkness.

I heard a swish of fabric right in front of me and I climbed to the top quickly before the lights turned back on and the stares of the audience were on me.

"Alright Yugi, you can do this" I muttered to myself before starting to move.

Spinning that's what I was doing, spinning.

The silk gliding around my body as I twisted and spun in the air and held me high above the ground.

Falling, catching, stopping, and falling again as the ribbons graze against my heated skin as I continue with my sensual dance.

Eyes are wide, breath is stopped, and necks are craned as I fly over the crowd.

They watch with a mixture of fear, amazement curiosity, wonder and delight as my slender form defies gravity in the dark as night ribbons.

Wrap, unwrap, twist, turn, fall, spin, climb, jump, and pull up as my dance continues filling the world with awe.

All eyes are on me for the few fleeting moments I am on stage and those few moments are the best thing in my life, there is no comparison to this feeling of flying and falling.

I wish this time would never end, it is far too addicting. I was never one for the center stage before I came here but now I don't think I could live without it.

Falling, spinning, stopping a foot above an audience member, winking and climbing back up again.

Last moves, I thought as my silk wrapped around my waist once again. I wrapped it all around my waist quickly before letting go and plummeting fast to the ground.

The crowd's breath catches as they watch me fall.

3… 2… 1

I flip mid fall and land with both legs on the floor before bowing, keeping my eyes hidden behind my bangs.

Silence greeted me for a moment before the crowd exploded into applause. They loved it! They loved me!

I bowed a few more times before heading back stage again and was greeted by my smiling Yami and an awestruck group of other performers.

"Beautiful, as always" yami said and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm glad you liked the show"

"What show?" he mumbled into my ear as he held me in a protective hug.

I blushed brighter than an atomic tomato with sunburn as he words registered in my head. Yami simply chuckled at my reaction and pulled me into a sweet kiss before we separated again.

He was smirking and I was blushing like a mad idiot. Figures, he always knows how to make me blush.

I wonder where grandpa is…

"Hey yami do you know where grandpa went?"

"No I haven't seen him since we opened the show."

That's odd


	6. Chapter 6

"We can worry about him later Yugi. I'm sure he is around here somewhere." yami said

"Yami you're on!" Ryou yelled from the curtain and yami scuttled off to get his wheel.

Not a moment later he rolled himself out into the ring and started his performance.

The crowd was enchanted as his body twisted and turned inside his wheel as he played with the cold metal as if it was alive and they were playing a game.

He started to spin faster and faster moving around the ring and doing a flip inside the wheel before wheeling himself out as the sounds of happy hands danced in his ears.

Make room! Yami yelled as he rolled himself through the curtain and into the training grounds to place his wheel against my tree.

I followed a short distance behind him so that when he was done we could go.

Whipping some sweat off his forbear he word over to me and gave me another kiss before taking my hand and leading us back to where everyone who was done was waiting.

Bakura was washing and sharpening his knives as if they had been dulled and contaminated during his performance. Malik was watching with a bit of fleeting interest as he juggled sic knives as if it was totally normal to do so. Mokuba was watching that spectacle half heartedly for he was also juggling his own set of 12 balls... While on a unicycle. I never knew he could go that...

Everyone except Bakura looked up as we walked into the waiting tent. After a few nods of acknowledgment everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Yami i am going to watch everyone perform for a little while."

"Alright Yugi I'll be here."

I scurried out of the tent and ran over to the curtain to see Ryou, Mai, and Serenity flying through the air on a trapeze. Ryou was hanging by his knees upside down catching the girls as they flew through the air doing tricks.

Ryou was sweating gently and his muscles were rippling as he gently plucked the girls out of the air. Ryou was much more toned than anyone gave him credit for; he had a fully developed six pack! Talk about athletic and we never thought he could be like that. Books by covers, Yugi, books by covers.

Their act finished off rather quickly and Ryou did a triple flip off the trapeze bar landing with his feet on the ground. Mai then jumped and landed in his waiting arms. He placed him down and caught serenity as she too jumped into his arms. They did their bows and ran out of the ring, exhausted after their difficult routine.

"Great job everyone!" I greeted as Marik was called to the stage. Marik was covered in some kind of jelly and he was holding a bottle of lighter fluid and a pack of matches. He was dressed in a pair of hip hugging black leather pants and a black vest that was cropped short to reveal his abs. This vest was covered with chains and buckles so that it hugged his frame.

Striding confidently into the ring he took a swig out or the bottle and the flames started to dance around him. As the cloud of fire followed his every Move he grabbed a strange contraption and lit the ends of it on fire. He started to swing the chains with balls of fire around as he danced with his flames as if they were a woman and demanded careful precision when dancing. He finished his dance and left the stage with loud claps and cheers greeting his ears.

Marik came back behind the curtain and grabbed a fire extinguisher before dousing his equipment with the white foam. When everything was sufficiently covered in the foam he put the extinguisher back and walked away.

As he turned to walk towards the waiting tent I saw that part of his hair was singed and his skin was black on his left shoulder.

Marik!" I yelled,

He turned slowly and cringed a little when his shoulder moved. "What is it you little brat?" he growled out while hi face continued to crinkle in pain.

I walked over t him and gently turned his around to look at the damage done to his shoulder. The skin was blackened and bleeding from the gently movement of flesh. I didn't dare touché it but I knew it hurt him a lot.

"come on, let's get you fixed up" I said with a stern look as I grabbed his hand and led him over to the waiting tent where I knew there would be a first aid kit.

He looked hesitant but did argue as he allowed me to bring him to the tent. I stopped outside the tent and said "stay right here while I get the kit so no one else has to see it"

He simply nodded and I went into the tent to grab the bright red bag from under the table. Yami raised his eyebrow and looked questioning towards me. /it's for Marik, he got burnt/

/alright fix him up/ yami said and turned back to what he was doing.

I walked outside with the bag and found Marik leaning gently against my practice tree.

"Sit up and shut up" I said as he frowned upon seeing me approached with the big red bag.

He reluctantly obeyed and I took another look at his back before grabbing a bottle of aloe and some gauze pads.

"This is going to hurt, just try not to punch me alright?" I said before gently dabbing aloe onto his large burn. It was bad, very bad and he thrashed about as the gentle touches of lotion made his skin feel like it was burning even more.

"If you stop moving it won't hurt as much" I said sternly as I blocked his arms from hitting me.

With tears prickling at his eyes he just swallowed his pride and continued to sit there as I worked on his shoulder.

It was a while before the angry red flesh started to relax and soothe under the aloe gel that I kept applying. When about half the bottle was rubbed into his skin I thought he had had enough so I capped the bottle and put it back in the bag before wrapping the throbbing flesh with a large roll of gauze.

"Alright you are all done, you can go back now if you want" I said as I got up and grabbed the red bag, slinging it across my body before leaving.

"Thank you" a gentle whisper rode on the wind and caressed my eardrum and I walked away.

"No problem" I replied quietly and headed back to the waiting tent to see who else was finished with their acts.

I entered the tent and saw that Joey and seto were kissing quietly in the corner and Bakura and Malik were juggling knives to each other absently. Mokuba was still on his unicycle but he was reading a book now, I have got to ask him how he does that later…

Yami was lying on top of one of the tables and was quietly fixing his cyr wheel. Ryou had curled up on one of the benches and was sleeping quietly while serenity and Mai were trying to get their makeup off.

Yami looked up at me when I walked in and I threw the emergency kit back under the table I had found it under.

I walked over to where yami was and I sat down next to him, my tiredness finally setting in. I yawned a little and looked around once again.

"Yami has grandpa been around?"

"No I haven't seen him yet, maybe he is working the lights?"

"Then why would he have a whip on his belt?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Your guess is as good as mine" yami shrugged and put his tool kit away and rolling his wheel over the side of the tent.

He came back over to me and picked me up into his arms. I squirmed and shouted as he brought me out of the tent chuckling as he walked us back to our caravan. He closed the door and dropped me down on the bed before taking off his vest before unbuttoning his white collared shirt. Feeling uncomfortable for the first time all night, I took off my own costume and put my sweat pants back on and a pair of real socks.

Not bothering to put on a shirt I went into the bathroom and attempted to remove the makeup from my face. It took a while but I finally managed to take it all off, but the glitter was embedding into my skin so deep it was impossible to get out.

I went back into the bedroom and saw that yami was having an equally difficult time getting his makeup off. I chuckled and walked over to him and started to gently rub at his skin until all of the makeup was off. Unlike me though he didn't have glitter all over himself.

"Thank you, aibou" yami said as he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead.

I took his lips off my forehead and placed them against my own gently but it quickly became heated. He kissed for a long while before we separated and I joined him on the bed, snuggling into his side, being lulled to sleep by his steady heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so crazy super sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I have been playing a fierce game of hide and seek with the plot and I finally found it! I promise that I will be more regular with my updates soon and the fluff factor will be dumbed down significantly. I only did that because there was no plot until now. Alright I think you get the point now so I am just going to stop talking and let you read now but seriously I am really sorry**

It had been several hours later and yami and I were asleep when we both bolted awake to hear a high pitched shriek come from outside.

He rushed out of bed and ran outside to find a deeply distressed serenity shaking and screaming outside of a blue caravan.

"Serenity! What happened what's wrong?" We yelled as we got over to where she was.

"Blood, lots of blood, everywhere!" she was shaking profusely and I tried to calm her down while yami went into the caravan to see what she was talking about.

"YUGI! Yami yelled as he busted out of the room and grabbed my hand, pulling me harshly into the caravan where I stopped dead in my tracks.

"GRANDPA!" I yelled as I ran over to the bed that was soaked with blood. His body was mangled and broken where it lay on the bed.

There was a note written on the wall in blood that read "take this as a warning"

Horrified I ran out of the caravan and promptly threw up any contents of my stomach. A warning? A warning for what? What did grandpa do wrong? Why had it come to this?

Questions rolled around my head as the entire camp ran up to the caravan to see what had happened.

"Who would do this?" Joey yelled as he ran from the caravan, looking pissed off and scared.

Mokuba was trying to sneak into the caravan when seto caught him and gave him a glare that said "just try and you will regret it"

Mokuba shied away and ran off to do something else while everyone else tried to figure out who had done this. Everyone except for Akefia that is.

Yami and I had the same idea as we rose from the ground and headed over to the ring king's caravan. He was the only one not here and he defiantly knew about it, there is no way you could sleep through all the screams that serenity had given.

We arrived to the red caravan and knocked quickly for a moment before hearing a gruff "come in"

Yami and I entered and found Akefia behind a large desk with large piled of papers around the room. There was a distinct smell of something strong but I couldn't put a finger to it. It was strong though and got worse as the time went by.

"What do you want?" Akefia growled out as he continued to work on some of his papers.

"Why?"

"Why what you little brat?" Akefia yelled

"Why did you kill him?"

"You are much smarter than I gave you credit for you little brat"

"Tell us why!"

"If someone didn't die last night it wouldn't be much of a murder circus now would it?"

"A murder what?  
>"You heard me, this is a murder circus. Every performance requires death to occur, and in vast quantities, last night we didn't kill any audience members so someone had to take their place, therefore he had to die to satisfy the need"<p>

"You bastard! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Didn't I just answer that question? If someone doesn't die every performance one of you will die in their place. It's that simple, so if you want to blame someone for his death blame yourselves for no fulfilling my rule of death"

"How the hell were we supposed to know that! No one told us anything!"

"I figured you needed an example to learn that rule"

"I could kill you, you sick bastard!"

"If you do that then you must take my place as the ringleader and then you would have to continue what I left off, just as I had to. Now get out before you become the next target!"

"No, not until you tell us why we have to kill people!"

"You will learn in time that not everything about this circus was meant to be "happy""

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that the music and voices you hear will get worse and worse until you satisfy their need for death! They have haunted and still haunt every member of this circus and if they don't get what they want you will either go insane or die. Now get out before I let them take you next!"

We were whipped out of the room in a strong gust of wind and landed on our backs not fully understanding what was going on.

"Kill him… you know you want to… you have to… there is no choice… become him…"

"Yami would you stop whispering that please?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing"

He wasn't joking, they really are getting louder.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMR I AM SOOOOOOOO IN CREDIBLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! i truly didnt mean to do that and i completely forgot to write chapters for the past week or so and i am just behind on writting the story, doing my school work and art class is going to kill me but i am trying to not forget about this story. i have been wrestling with my self trying to write this chapter and now it is done so i can actually give you a story now. again sorry! **

"Kill him! You want to kill him! Rip him to pieces and spit out his bones!" came the whispers echoing around and around in my head.

"Yami they are getting worse, much worse"

"I know but we have to try to ignore them until later, if what Akefia said is true then when we perform later we will have to kill someone in order to feel better" Yami said as he picked himself off the ground and helped me up.

"Can't we do something else! Can't we leave and never return! There has to be something we are missing, something that explains and fixes this problem."

"I don't know but we need to tell the others about this, they will probably want to be forewarned before the blood bath show we have to perform"

I nodded and we walked back to the group of still frantic people all crowding around Grandpa's caravan.

"Where did you go?"Joey asked

"We had to talk to someone" Yami said

"Who? About what?" Joey pried trying to figure out why we were acting so strange

"Yami tell them" I said and looked to the ground, trying my best not to think about what we had to tell them and what we would have to do.

"We went to see Akefia" Yami said

"And…?" Seto asked looked bored as ever

"Close your eyes for a moment and listen a moment" Yami said quietly

They all closed their eyes except for Seto.

"Do it Seto or we will force you to do it"

He rolled his eyes, then closed them and listened quietly.

Joey had a look of annoyance plastered on his face after everyone was quiet

"I thought we weren't supposed to be talking?"

"What are they saying?" Yami asked

"Does it have to do with killing someone?" I continued

"Yes, what the hell is going on?" Joey yelled, eyes flying open in shock, scared as hell that he was 'thinking'

"So it's true then… Yami tell them everything we know"

"Akefia killed grandpa"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled

"Yeah grandpa was killed by Akefia and those voices you hear are only going to get worse unless you kill someone every night. If you don't then one of us will have to die in their place. In other words this is a murder circus and unless we kill we are killed, got it?"

Everyone had looks of horror and incredulousness. No one expected this when we joined into the circus.

"So is this something new that happened only when we got here or where we rounded up for a reason? Maybe Akefia is trying to help us, in whatever twisted way he can" Serenity said

"I doubt that, this seems too far to be help" Bakura said with a sneer aimed towards the ground.

"When is the next show? If what is going on is true we need to redefine our acts in order to pull this off" Ryou said, absolutely indifferent to the entire situation, either too shocked to care or not caring in general.

"You have a few hours, now that you are awakened to the situation you will need to kill every 3 days. At some point you will need to raise the amount of people you kill to keep the voices satiated, otherwise you will go crazy, take the life of the person you love the most or you take your own life." Akefia said as he appeared out of nowhere next to Yami and i.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell us about this when we joined!" Joey yelled as he lunged forward to attack Akefia. Akefia stood still until Joey was within punching distance and another strong wind hit Joey and sent him flying backwards to hit Bakura to the ground with a grunt.

"Get practicing now, we have a bloodbath to put on tonight" Akefia said as he chuckled darkly and started to evaporate leaving us with his bone chilling laugher echoing in our ears.


	9. Chapter 9

IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!  
>I know I haven't updated this story in forever but this is an announcement!<p>

I am going to retire this **version** of the story

When I say version I mean I am rewriting it

The new story is going to still be called the Nightmare Circus but this time there is a plot and little to no fluff.

I'll try to update regularly but I really can't make promises.

Hope that you decide to read the new story because this one makes me ashamed of myself. This story is not a good reflection of my original idea. This isn't how I write and I can do better than this. That is why I'm changing this.


End file.
